Girls Night In 2
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: The lovely ladies of NCIS get together and talk about three men that our important in their lives. Post Shalom.


"Abby I really think we are to old for this." complained Director Jennifer Sheppard who was wearing a light pink pajamas

"Speak for yourself Madam Director." Shot back Abby Scuito. The head of NCIS shot a look of indignation to her lab tech. Resulting in a giggle fit from said individual. In response to her laughing Jenny threw a pillow at the woman wearing flannel PJ's.

"Lighten up, Jenny, We are suppose to be having fun, and after the past couple of days I had; I deserve it." Said Ziva as she walked into her living room carrying three glasses and a bottle Berry Mango Madness in her white nightie.

"Ziva, the last time I slept in another person's home there was a man lying right next to me." Commented the red headed woman as her younger counter part poured every one's drink.

"Well, I'll be more then willing to call Tony, because, you know he'll love seeing our little Mossad officer half-naked." Ziva shot the gothic woman a look of absolute horror.

"You do that and I will having you begging me to kill you. It's bad enough I had to be in the rough with him in that one undercover mission." She said before handing each woman a glass.

"It's buff, Ziva, not rough, Oh, and Abby she isn't using undercover as a uthesim. I've seen the FBI tapes." joked Sheppard causing her and Abby to laugh.

"Your lucky I don't want any stains in my carpet." grumbled the Jewish woman.

"Which leads me to ask this question, how big was his little Tony, Ziva?" Poor Ziva was so caught of guard by the inquiry that she nearly split her drink on the floor as she sat down.

"Well I know the big screen in MTAC makes things look bigger but I have to say he is pretty impressive."

"You saw it?!" Energizer Abby surprise was returned with an all knowing smirk by Jenny.

"At least she didn't have to feel it?"

"Come on. Ziva. I bet you wouldn't have minded if Tony had go for realism."

"Of course I would have minded, Abby. Me and Tony might flirt but I wouldn't want to do that with him."

"Then what is with him constantly coming over her when we are having our girls night in."

"He does it to make sure I'm getting plenty of rest, Abby. We are not interested in each other in a sexual way."

"That's what I said about me and Jethro about two months before we had a mission in Paris." Jenny didn't realized she said it out loud until the other women made exclamations of surprise.

"Wow I guess you and Gibbs would have beautiful kids as a joke. I didn't know you two were actually together."

"Abby, it was a long time ago. Back when he was married."

"To which ex-wife?" asked Ziva.

"I'm not sure he has more ex's then I have shoes." Joked the director trying to get off the subject of her and the former special agents sexual escapades.

"You know part of me as always wondered why Gibbs doesn't have any Gibblets. I know I joked with McGee about me being pregnant and the Bossman was the dad, but I would like to know if he will be as good as a father as I think he would be."

"I don't think he would handle it, Abby. I looked into the file shortly after Gibbs left. Apparently some drug dealer out of Mexico killed his first wife and daughter."

"Wow that must be why he takes cases involving children so personal. Because he doesn't want to be the one that tells a parent that they lost their child."

"I do not doubt that, Abby. I'm sure if we had a case that has a woman losing her sister it would touch plate with me."

"You mean touch base with me, Ziva," Corrected Jenny, "Now can we get off the subject of Gibbs."

"Right, Director, and why don't we get on the subject of a certain Elf Lord." If Ziva wasn't mistaken she would took Abby's blushing for her having a fever.

"Elf Lord?" asked one very confused NCIS director

"She means, Tim, it's sort of another nickname for him. Don't ask."

"What about him?"

"Well Tony happen to tell me that McGee and Abby were a item."

"Really? Now you are aware that breaks rule number 12?" Asked Jen referring to the rule of Gibbs where you are not to date a coworker.

"Yeah, but, it conveniently doesn't say anything about not having sex with them." Abby volleyed back causing the older woman to sputter.

"Abby she can't help it if Gibbs likes to contradict himself." Said Ziva keeping the peace, "Besides it's a good rule. That way if a couple that works together breaks up there might be jealousy if one sees the other with someone else. Like how you were throwing daggers at me that one time because I was right beside him." The lab rat's mouth dropped in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Tony told me. Were you and McGee together?"

"Well, no. I mean he were together, but, I broke up with him. I do like getting together with him but I don't like being in a commitment. It's just that he's my Tim. Well I don't own him he can do what he want. Including doing a blond bimbo cheerleader."

"Breath, Abby." Ziva interrupted.

"Sorry, I just can't help it. I don't know what it is about him, but something about Tim that gets under my skin."

"Sounds like you might have feeling for him, Abby." said Jenny.

"I don't have feelings for Timothy McGee. I have plenty of guys lining up to be with me. I just like him. Only in a slightly higher level then I do Tony."

"And all of them are stalkers."

"I only had one stalker, Ziva!"

"All right ladies. We don't need a the locals coming here. Let's just get some sleep. You never know when you are going to be called in."

"Jenny is right. Besides at least two of us had sex with our men on the team."

"I'm not interested in Tony's hairy butt."

"Then how can you claim it as yours, Ziva." jabbed Abby.

"I'm going to kill Tony." Ziva growled before her and the other three ladies of NCIS went to bed in a respective sleeping bag. 


End file.
